


Help (Sam Winchester x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Sam Winchester, Stanford Era, Strained Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You and Sam are dating. You and Sam are in college. You are kidnapped as the fourth victim in a line of kidnap/murders. Sam panics and calls the two people he swore never to speak to again. Well, never say never right?*AU:  Sam is 21, Dean is still with John, and they know vamps are still around*





	1. Part 1

“God Sam, you’re so paranoid!” You exclaim as Sam insisted he can walk you to your next class. Said class was in the building across campus from Sam’s next class (which was in the building next to you).

Sam shrugged, “Three people, all found with their throats’ ripped out, blood drained, all in the span of two weeks. If me being paranoid is me worrying about your safety, then yeah. I’m paranoid.”

You scoffed at your (giant) boyfriend. You’ll never understand why he was so protective. But, it was kind of cute so you decided to let him walk you to your next class. As you walked you held Sam’s hand and moved closer to him, it was becoming a bit chilly regardless that it was California. You heard Sam chuckle as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You snuggled (I hate myself for saying that) closer to him, for the warmth of course. You looked up at him and smiled when you saw he was already looking at you, smile wide on his face. The walk was relatively silent, both of you content to just enjoy walking together. As you reached the building where your class was you moved out from Sam’s arm, quickly becoming cold again. Sam smiled at you, again, and leaned down to kiss you.

As he pulled away, you grabbed onto his jacket, keeping him close. You muttered, “You’re going to the party with me tonight.”

You let him go and quickly turned to go into the building. Sam laughed behind you and caught your wrist, turning you around for another kiss. “If it makes you happy, then I guess I’ll go.”

You cheered as Sam rolled his eyes at your excitement. He gently pushed you forward, teasing you and saying you were going to be late.

“Says the man that has to jog to get to his class on time,” you restored as you walked up the steps of the building. You stopped at the door and waved at Sam one more time before walking into the warm building.

_~Time skip~_

Sam was nervous. Actually, he was past nervous. He was freaking out. After he had dropped you off at your class he had gotten a text.

_Job near you. Could use your help._

Yeah. He hadn’t bothered to look at the sender before closing his phone. How the _hell_ did they know his number? How did they know where he lived? And why did they think he would help them after everything they said?

Taking deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm himself he picked up his phone and quickly dialed the one person who could help him.

_This is (Y/N)! I can reach my phone right now, but feel free to leave a message!_

Sam inhaled deeply as he heard your voice, calming slightly. But he began to panic again as he tried to figure out why you weren’t answering. Your class was over so that wasn’t it. You usually would be studying with your friend (F/N) at the local coffee shop, but you almost never turned your phone off for that. Making up his mind he dialed (F/N). The phone rang for three counts before it connected.

“Hello?” (F/N) greeted.

“Hey (F/N), it’s Sam,” Sam said as he began to pace his living room.

“Oh, hi Sam! Are you calling about (Y/N)?” (F/N) asked.

Sam released a breath he was holding as he answered, “Yeah-”

“Good, I was starting to worry when they didn’t show up and wouldn’t answer my calls! Their phone must’ve died and they went home, right?”

Sam froze, you weren’t there. There was a monster on the loose. A monster that could know you were his partner. _Fuck._ “(Y/N) isn’t here. I called to see if they were with you.”

“Oh,” (F/N) said, worried. “Maybe their phone died and they stayed behind after class?”

Sam nodded, realized (F/N) couldn’t see him and replied, “I’m going to go check. Thanks.”

“Call me when you find them!”

“Got it, bye,” Sam said as he hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket and keys. He opened the door to the apartment and made his way to the building where your last class was.

~ _Time-skip~_

If Sam had been freaking out before, he was officially having a full-on panic attack. He had reached the class you were in and learned from the professor that you had left when everybody else had. But, he had added, he did notice a tall man that he didn’t recognize following you out (though he admitted, there was a hand full of students that took his class he didn’t know).

Assuming the worst, Sam had immediately called (F/N) who agreed that this situation was bad, especially considering the recent murder of college-age students. They decided to go to the local police station to talk with an officer. Sam had declined to go with them in favor of meeting up with two people he swore he would never see again.

So that is how Sam ended up in a local diner that you and he frequented quite often. The waitress had been curious as to why you weren’t with him, but Sam had told her that you were studying with friends and he was meeting some old friends.

“I see honey. I’ll hold your order off until they get here, alright?” She asked and Sam nodded. He waited a few more minutes before a roaring car entered the parking lot. Sam gulped down the panic as the Impala parked and two men got out of it. Sam watched them as they entered the diner. The waitress- Shelly- greeted them with a smile. Said smile didn’t falter as a gruff voice asked her where Sam was. She pointed him out as Sam intentionally took a sip of the coffee he had ordered when he got there.

Feet shuffled and the seat across from him groaned as they sat down. Sam refused to look at them, opting to look at his phone in hopes he would have a message from you. He had no such luck. Someone cleared their throat across from him and Sam steeled himself as he looked up.

“Hey,” Sam greeted his father and brother, “I need your help.”


	2. Part 2

The room was thick with silence as Sam, Dean, and their father shuffled around preparing for the hunt ahead of them. Every so often Sam would feel someone looking at him and he would turn and see Dean (and one time his father) looking away. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what they were thinking.

“So, Sammy,” Dean said, breaking the silence as he continued to sharpen his machete, “Nice place you’ve got.”

Sam hesitated for a moment as he watched his dad out of the corner of his eye. John didn’t react, he just continued filling syringes with dead man’s blood. He sighed and answered his brother, “Thanks. It’s nice, the lady across the hall makes cookies for us. Says we’re like the grandkids she never got.”

“Huh, cool” Dean replied. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of his little brother. Successful in school, a great relationship, a comfortable apartment, and  _grandma_ _cookies_. That lucky bastard.

“Yeah. She taught (Y/N) how to bake after (Y/N) caused an evacuation last year when they tried to make a cake,” Sam said, laughing fondly at the memory. (Y/N) was hesitant to accept Ms. Carter’s offer but after the building manager told them it was that or eviction, they agreed quickly.

“Well Sammy,” John spoke up, startling Sam who honestly thought John wasn’t paying attention, “I have to say, I’m proud of you kid. You’re living the life your mother would’ve wanted.”

With that, the room fell into a somber silence. No one was willing to break it as the three men finished their work in silence. Soon enough they were packing Dean’s Impala (since it was decided that they would take one car). Sam hopped in the back as Dean started the car. His phone vibrated in his pocket and checked the text. It was from (F/N).

_Just finished asking around. No one has seen them. Any luck on your side?_

_Not really, but I think I have a lead so I’ll get back to you._

_Good luck._

“Who you texting back there Sammy?” Dean asked as he watched his brother in the rear-view mirror.

“A friend of (Y/N) who is helping me look for them,” Sam answered as he shut his phone off and put in in the bag that was resting between his legs. His dad scoffed quietly, but Sam heard him. He was about to retaliate, but Dean gave him a warning look. Sam decided that this was probably the last time he would see his dad for a few years and figured they probably could go one day without an argument. Probably.     

The rest of the ride continued in silence with occasional mutters from John who was reviewing the hunt. Eventually, Dean pulled the Impala into park just outside from an abandoned factory. Because the bad guys are always in abandoned factories, it’s a known fact.

Getting out of the Impala Sam gazed at the rundown building and hoped he would find you inside. Alive preferably. Following his dad to the trunk, Sam picked up his machete and tucked the syringes of dead man’s blood he was handed into his jacket. The plan was reviewed again; be quiet as long as possible and when your cover is blown, fight like hell.

Walking up to the entrance of the factory San breathed a quick prayer (not that he would admit it) and nodded to Dean, who preceded to open the door and quickly slip in.

_~Time skip~_

Sam stood in his spot for a moment, adrenaline still pumping as he tried to catch his breath. Around him were three bodies, all lacking heads. Said heads were about five feet away. Standing opposite of him was Dean and John. Dean looked excited, John was stoic (per usual).

“Just like old times, huh Sammy?” Dean asked, turning to face his little brother with a grin as he wiped his machete on his jacket. Sam gave a minute nod but was distracted from answering. He heard a whimper and his head whipped to face the sound. As he jogged over to it he missed Dean’s grin dropping.

The sound led Sam to a pile of old, rusty barrels. His eyebrows furred, Sam pushed the barrels aside as the whimpering increased. Behind the barrels was a dirty, hunched over person that Sam recognized as (Y/N). Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam dropped to his knees and pulled you into a hug, uncaring of the blood on him and the dirt on you. You stiffen for a moment before you recognize Same as the person hugging you. You quickly latched onto him as you began to cry.

“S-Sam. I-I was s-so sacred!” you cried into his shirt. Sam shushed you as he rubbed your back. John and Dean were awkwardly standing behind Sam, taking you in. Eventually, your sobs turned to sniffles as you lifted your head to look at Sam. You saw the blood (and the bodies in the corner of your eye) but decided to ignore it. After all, your boyfriend had just saved your life. You cupped Sam’s face as you kissed him, worried he was going to disappear. Sam happily returned the kiss. He pulled away once air was needed and gave you a breathless smile.

“I love you (Y/N),” he said helping you stand up.

“I love you too, Sam,” you replied quickly. You finally noticed the two men behind Sam and raised an eyebrow in questioning. Sam saw this and turned to face his family. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you clung to Sam’s side, still nervous and scared.

“Dad, Dean, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my dad and brother,” Sam introduced. Everyone was staring. You were staring at John and Dean, finally getting to know what they looked like after three years of vague descriptions and brushed off questions. On the other hand, Dean was staring at you, for once in a non-flirting fashion. This was the person that capture Sammy’s heart. Dean didn’t know if he wanted to yell at you, blame you for Sam leaving (which, he rationalized, was complete bullshit) or hug you for giving his little brother the life he wanted and deserved. John was dumbfounded. He could never understand why Sam would abandon his family, but looking at the two of you interact he realized that Sam looked happier than he ever had hunting.

He was going to have to apologize, wasn’t he?

Fuck.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this explores Sam, Dean, and John's point of view more than the reader's.

You were curled up on the couch next to Sam with a blanket thrown over you. Sam’s arm was wrapped around your shoulder and you could feel his tenseness. You moved closer to him . and looked curiously at his father and brother. The few times you had convinced Sam to share information about his family, you were never given a detailed description of what they looked like. You had to say, you were not disappointed. It seems attractiveness runs in the family. 

You were deep in your thoughts, so you didn’t notice Sam glancing at you, both in relief and in concern. You had been kidnapped by vampires and told that everything that hides in the dark was real, so why weren’t you freaking out. Don’t get Sam wrong, he is very happy you’re alive and not running for the hills, but this calm of a reaction is not okay. Maybe you’re in shock? Should he call Jess?

As if sensing his nervousness (something Sam swears you can do) you look up at him and softly smile. He relaxes minutely and smiles back, trying to ignore the obvious stares from his family. The only reason they were here is that you offered them a place to sleep, disgusted at the thought of them sleeping in a two-star motel room when there was a perfectly good guest room and a pullout couch in the apartment. Personally, Sam was ready to say goodbye to his family as soon as you were safe in his arms, but he can’t say no to you.

You looked away and smiled at the two men sitting awkwardly across from you. “I feel like pizza, how about you guys?”

Sam hummed in agreement, “Pizza My Heart?*”

You grinned and sat up, ready to head into the kitchen where the land-line was before remembering you had company. “Is pizza okay for you two? Normally I would make something for guests, but I am way too tired to.”

It was silent for a second, but you didn’t falter. John just grunted, struggling to warm up to you. Dean gave a strained smile, if his father wasn’t going to try to be nice, he could at least try. 

“Pizza sounds great,” Dean confirmed. “As long as there’s pepperoni.

“Sounds good! I’ll get a (favorite pizza) and a pepperoni,” you said while standing up. You grabbed the empty glasses on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen. 

The silence strained before Dean spoke uneasily, “‘Pizza My Heart’, really?”

Sam shrugged, happy his brother was at least trying to pretend they were okay. “Some of the best pizza in town.”

Suddenly, his father broke his silence “You did good today Sam. You’re a real natural.” Sam was quiet and he frowned. Why couldn’t his father understand that, talent or not, Sam wanted nothing to do with the supernatural world? Before he could voice his thoughts, his father continued. “But, you’re happy here. Great school, promising career, a great partner. I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, I’m sorry son. I was wrong.”

Sam was stunned, had his father just apologized? And admitted he was wrong? Sam couldn’t believe it, maybe the vamps had knocked him out and this was his coma dream. That seems more plausible. 

John saw the shocked look on Sam’s face and felt guilty. Had he really made his son think he was incapable of apologizing? God, Mary would’ve hit him upside the head for this. Hell, she would’ve smacked him the minute he told Sam he wasn’t apart of the family. And don’t get him started on what she would do if she knew he left Dean at a boy’s home one time…

Before anything could be said, you walked back into the room, seemingly oblivious to the tension. You settled down next to Sam and smiled at John and Dean. You said, “The pizza will be here in about 30 minutes.”

“Thanks, babe,” Sam said, kissing the top of your head. He didn’t know how, but your presence managed to dissipate the tension. Sam felt more relax as you spent more time closer to him. It as almost scary.

Throughout this conversation, Dean watched with rapt attention. Here was his baby brother, the person he swore to protect with his life, all grown up and happy. Where was his place in all of this? Off in some random state hunting monsters and drinking his problems away apparently. Dean allowed himself a moment to imagine what his life if he stayed with Lisa. But he shook himself out of that thought quickly. The past was in the past and there was nothing he could do about it.

The 30 minutes passed in a tense and mostly one-sided conversation. You would ask about their family and Sam’s childhood and receive very vague, cut-off answers. You compensated with a multitude of stories about you and Sam at college (including the first frat party Sam ever went to where he accidentally ate a weed brownie). You were telling the funny stories, trying to get the solemn men across from you to smile. Eventually, the pizza came, and you all ate in silence. Sam cleaned up when you were all done. You were left alone with John and Dean, and you smiled, trying not to show your nervousness. What if they didn’t like you? You knew that their opinion wouldn’t change how Sam felt (he was estranged after all), but it was important for you. You began to doubt yourself, but before you could got too far into your head Dean spoke, “Could you tell us the story of how you and Sam met?”

Dean was quiet when he asked, almost hesitant. You smiled warmly and noticed the John seemed suddenly interested in this story. Might as well. “It was the beginning of sophomore year when our friend Brady introduced us. I had met Brady in a civil law class we shared and we became fast friends. He invited me to join his study group with a few friends of his and I decided ‘why the hell not,’ and went.”

Sam walked in with a beer bottle. He sat next to you and raised an eyebrow and asked, “What are you talking about?”

You smiled innocently and said, “How we met.”

Sam groaned playfully and you hit his chest. He gave you a stink eye. “I hate when you tell it. You make me sound like an awkward puppy!”

“Because you were!” you exclaimed, partially startling the other Winchesters. “You were mumbling and refusing to make eye contact. I thought you hated me!”

Sam snorted and kissed your cheek and said, “As long as you don’t think that know, I suppose it’s okay.”

You hummed indecisively, “Sometimes I’m not sure Samuel.”

Sam rolled his eyes, smile still present. He poked your side and said, “Well, get on with it, but expect interruptions. I don’t need you tarnishing my reputation.”

“What reputation?” you playfully mumbled. Sam narrowed his eyes at you in a promise of retaliation later. John smiled sadly as he watched his son, his son who was ready to boot him out when morning comes.

John interrupted your playful bickering, “How ‘bout we hear this story over breakfast? It’s getting late, and I’ve got a long drive tomorrow.”

You smiled and agreed. You got up to grab extra linen and pillows for Dean, who was sleeping on the couch. You left the room, and this time the silence wasn’t as tense. Sam was relaxed and smiling. Dean noted that he smiled more around you in 10 minutes than he did in a month when he was with his family.

Sammy was going to be a good lawyer, Dean just knew it. And lord knows Dean’s gonna need one at some point. And, even though they might not see each other for a long time after this, at least Dean knows Sammy is safe and happy.

For another month at least.

Azazel  _ is _ a little bitch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pizza My Heart is apparently a real place near Stanford. I love google.


End file.
